


If you could see yourself the way I do

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa rolls out of bed just to stop in front of the mirror and fret over his appearance. He lets his insecurities bubble over but Hanamaki helps sooth him and gets him to smile again.<br/>(I promise it's not as angsty as it sounds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you could see yourself the way I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsukawas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://kireikai.tumblr.com/post/122542176873) head canon from [Matsukawas](http://matsukawas.tumblr.com). Like I read this head canon a few days ago and fell in love with it because I could see him being really insecure so I cracked down and wrote this thing because it was really inspiring for me.

Hanamaki felt something stir next to him and shortly after he heard a soft thud as something hit the floor. Matsukawa must have gotten up. He opened his eyes; he blinked a few times before they slowly went into focus. His eyes roamed around the room before they landed on Matsukawa. He was standing in front of Hanamaki’s full length mirror in just his boxers. He was staring at his own reflection and frowning at himself. He ran an arm up the side of his thigh and pulled up the hem of his boxers just far enough to see his tan line. He furrowed his eyebrows as he dropped the hem. He brought a hand up to his unruly hair and tried to smooth it down before giving up; he sighed. 

Hanamaki didn’t want Matsukawa to spiral any deeper into his own insecurities then he already had. 

Hanamaki took a deep breath before he pushed the blankets off himself and stood up. He seemed to startle Matsukawa because he turned to face him and looked very much like he had just been caught doing something awful. Hanamaki padded over to him and circled his arms around his waist and placed a soft kiss against neck. “It won’t make you feel better if you nit-pick at everything you dislike.” 

Matsukawa sighed at Hanamaki’s words and wrapped his arms around him. “I know. It’s just hard not to sometimes.” Hanamaki tightened his grip on Matsukawa’s waist before dropping his arms and pulling Matsukawa back in front of the mirror. Hanamaki made him face it as he stood behind him and placed his chin on Matsukawa’s shoulder. 

“Focus on the things you do like. What’s one thing about your appearance that you like.” Hanamaki asked. Matsukawa hummed in thought as his eyes flicked from one feature to another. He took a few moments to respond before he finally replied: “My eyes.” Hanamaki nodded as he urged him to go on. “My abs.” Matsukawa shrugged as he said this which jostled Hanamaki’s head. 

Hanamaki blew playfully on Matsukawa’s neck before he started running his hands up and down Matsukawa’s defined abdomen. Hanamaki moved his hands to Matsukawa’s waist. Hanamaki smiled mischievously as a thought popped into his head. He ran his hands up and down Matsukawa’s sides there before rubbing his fingers along where Matsukawa was ticklish and gently squeezing. Matsukawa’s abs tightened up under Hanamaki’s hands as he started to laugh. It was music to Hanamaki’s ears and soon he was laughing as well.

Matsukawa attempted to pull Hanamaki’s hands away but he clasped one of Matsukawa’s hands and intertwined their fingers while his other hand swiftly went up to Matsukawa’s face and gently cupped his cheek. Hanamaki lifted Matsukawa’s head so he could see the smile on his own face. Matsukawa’s smile softened as he met Hanamaki’s eyes in the mirror and Hanamaki pulled his hand away from his face and rested it back on Matsukawa’s stomach.

“Should I list the thing’s I like about you?” Hanamaki asked with a playful lilt to his voice. “That’s not really necessary Hanamaki.” Hanamaki laughed softly at the barely visible blush on Matsukawa’s cheeks as he avoided eye contact.

“Well I’m going to regardless of what you say, Issei.” Matsukawa spluttered at the use of his first name and Hanamaki felt a twinge of triumph in his gut knowing that Matsukawa wouldn’t argue with him now. “I like your abs and your eyes but I love your hair and thick thighs. I know you’re not a fan of either but your hair really suits you.” Hanamaki moved his head so that his nose was brushing the back of Matsukawa’s ear and his hair line. “It’s so fluffy and soft and it always smells nice. The color really compliments your skin tone and eyes too.”

Hanamaki moved the hand resting on Matsukawa’s stomach down to the front of his thigh and squeezed it gently. “Your thighs are so strong and hard. The way they flex and stretch when you jump to block is enrapturing and so are you. You’re gorgeous, every single part of you. Especially your smile and laugh. Your smile is probably my favorite thing about your appearance. You’re always gorgeous but you’re breathtaking when you smile.” 

Hanamaki hid his face in Matsukawa’s neck and took a few calming breaths in an attempt to fight the blush spreading across his face and the constrictions he could feel in his chest. He tilted his head up and peaked at Matsukawa in the mirror. Matsukawa was smiling softly at him with a faint blush across his cheeks. Hanamaki felt his cheeks heat up again and he shoved his face back against the side of Matsukawa’s neck. 

“Let’s go back to bed it’s still like 6 am and I’m sore from last night.” Matsukawa said. Hanamaki huffed. “You were the first one to get up Issei so that should be my line.” He separated his and Matsukawa’s bodies and pulled him back towards the bed with the hand that was still intertwined with his before a thought came to Hanamaki and he suddenly stopped and turned to face Matsukawa. “How come you even got up in the first place?” He asked.

Matsukawa looked confused before recognition flashed on his face and quickly morphed into a sheepish expression. “I had to pee.” He said shrugging. “Had?” Hanamaki asked. “Well I still have to actually.” Hanamaki laughed and unclasped their fingers before gently pushing Matsukawa. “Then go pee you lug.” Hanamaki said fondly. Matsukawa laughed and walked out of Hanamaki’s room. 

Hanamaki got into bed, he faced the wall and laid on his side. He pulled the blanket up to his waist. He really hates how insecure Matsukawa can get sometimes. He know’s that he can’t make them go away on his own but he really does hope that Matsukawa can see himself the same way he see’s him.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He soon heard the light padding of Matsukawa’s feet across the floor and heard his door shut. He opened his eyes and turned his face towards Matsukawa as he pulled up the covers. He let out a small laugh before climbing in and spooning with Hanamaki.

“You know it’s kind of weird that I’m the only one with any form of clothes on.” Matsukawa said with a laugh. “Shut up I’m wearing socks, that’s good enough.”

“Oh my god don’t mention your socks. I’m still not over the fact you like to have sex with socks on and we’ve been dating for over a year now.” Matsukawa said. “Shove off.” Hanamaki responded indignantly. “It’s okay Takahiro. I love you anyways.” Matsukawa pressed a kiss against Hanamaki’s neck and he shuddered in response. “I love you too, Issei.” Hanamaki grabbed the hand that had been thrown over his waist and tangled their fingers together.

Hanamaki closed his eyes as he pressed back into Matsukawa and smiled. Matsukawa’s breath slowly evened out and Hanamaki listened to the steady rhythm while it gently lulled him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this myself so if I made any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!!  
> Also yes in case i didn't make it clear Hanamaki was naked through out this entire thing minus socks.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope it was enjoyable because I really loved writing this and exploring this side of them ^~^


End file.
